Seeing You
by Vanilla Prinzess
Summary: Usagi hat Mamoru schnell als Tokyos Größten Idioten abgestempelt, aber dann beginnt sie einige Charakterzüge zu bemerken, die ihr vorher noch nie aufgefallen sind. OneParter, Songfic


Huhu, hier bin ich wieder!

So, hier ist endlich die lang ersehnte Alicia Blade Übersetztung!(Auf Englisch könnt ihr alle ihre FFs hier lesen: )  
Sonst kann ich zur zeit nur sagen, dass ich mit mit H,ud? und ObG (und Touch) beeile und dass ich endlich die Erlaubnis bekommen habe, die Fortsetzung von 'Temptations' zu übersetzten!  
So, und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Widmung: Queen-Serenity, für das gewonnenen Karnevalsquiz!  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon gehört Naoko Takeuchi und einigen Firmen und das Original dieser FF ist der Feder von Alicia Blade entsprungen.

heagdl, Prinzess

* * *

_  
This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where I love you too much  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
'Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough  
_  
Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?

Wie hab ich es geschafft an diesem Platz, an diesem Ort, zu dieser Zeit zu sein? Wie bin ich mit diesen Gefühlen bis hierhin gekommen? In Mamorus tief blaue Augen starrend, die, ausnahmsweise mal, mich endlich mit etwas anderem als Spott oder Genervtheit ansehen. Dieses Mal sehen sie fast schon mitfühlend, beinahe nett, an, und wenn ich nicht so wütend wäre, würde ich mich vielleicht an dem kleinen, freundlichen Lächeln, das er mir schenkt, freuen.

Das ist, immerhin, was ich wollte, oder? Das er mich mit etwas anderem als Spott und Ekel ansieht?

Nein, meine Güte, nein. Vielleicht vorher, aber nicht jetzt. Ich könnte mich nie und nimmer mit diesem freundlichen kleinen Lächeln zufrieden geben. Alle seine Bemühungen mich aufzumuntern sind vergebens. Er hat keine Ahnung, dass sie mich nur noch mehr verletzten.

Wie - um Himmels Willen - bin ich hier her gekommen?

_  
I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours, you can hold me  
I'm empty and taken and  
Tumbling and breaking.  
_  
Vielleicht sollte ich am Anfang beginnen.

Ich habe Mamoru Anfang Herbst letzten Jahres getroffen. Zuerst nannte er mich dumm und machte Witze über meine Frisur. Von da an gingen die Dinge bergab.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass er der beste Freund von Motoki-onii-chan war, meinem derzeitigen Schwarm. Und nachdem er diese kleine Schwärmerei herausgefunden hatte, nutzte er jede Gelegenheit, mich vor Motoki-san schlecht aussehen zu lassen. Mamoru hörte nie auf. Er sagte immer irgendwas über meine Stimme, meinen Mangel an Grazie, meine nicht so tollen Testergebnisse. Monate vergingen und ich entschied mich endlich dazu, ihn als Tokyos Größen Idioten abzuschreiben. Ihr könnt mir glauben, das war eine einfache Entscheidung.

Dann, vor sechs Wochen, geschah das Undenkbare.

Chiba Mamoru war NETT. Nicht zu mir, was denkt ihr. Das wäre lachhaft. Aber genau vor meinen Augen. Und wenn ich ,nett' sage, meine ich, dass es so war, als ob man einem Prinzen, einem ganz und gar Gentleman, einem süßen und ehrlichem und aufrichtigem Mann zusah.

_  
'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
_

Hier ist die Geschichte:

Ami, Makoto, Naru und ich saßen nach einem anstrengenden Tag mit vielen Examensprüfungen in der Spielhalle, redeten und laberten und lästerten. Ihr wisst schon, das Übliche. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass es ein ganz normaler Tag war? Ganz normal. Wir saßen da schon für fast eine halbe Stunde, als Motoki vorbei kam und sich während seiner Mittagspause zu uns setzte. Mako-chan und ich konnten unsere Aufregung wegen seiner Anwesenheit kaum im Zaum halten.

Dieser Moment wurde allerdings fast sofort von den plötzlichen Schreien eines Kindes unterbrochen, das keine fünf Meter von unserem Tisch entfernt stand. Wir drehten uns alle um und sahen einen kleinen Jungen weinen und schreien, während er verzweifelt in alle Richtungen guckte. Er sah verloren und hilflos und verängstigt aus, wie er so weinte und den Raum absuchte.

Motoki ging zu ihm rüber, kniete sich hin und fragte dann sanft: "Was ist los, kleiner Mann? Hast du dich verlaufen?"

Der Junge weinte nur lauter und bewegte komisch seine Hände. Motoki blinzelte. "Oh Gott.", hörte ich ihn murmeln, dann räusperte er sich nervös. "Um... Es ist okay. Alles ist in Ordnung. Beruhig dich.", stotterte er, während er versuchte Freundlichkeit mit seinen Händen zu signalisieren. Der Junge schrie weiter.

"Was hast du mit dem armen Kerl angestellt?", hörte ich Mamoru fragen und drehte mich um, sodass ich Mamoru auf Motoki und den Jungen hinunter grinsen sah.

Motoki stieß sofort einen lauten Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. "Ah, genau der Mann, den ich sehen wollte. Komm her."

Mamoru zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was ist los?"

"Ich denke, dass er vielleicht taub ist."

Mamoru blinzelte und sah von Motoki hinunter zu dem kleinen Jungen, der hastig seine Augen rieb. "Aah..." Er ging zügig auf den Jungen zu und kniete sich in dessen Sichtfeld nieder. Nachdem der Junge seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, sah er Mamoru wieder an und fing sofort wieder an zu weinen. "Hallo.", sagte Mamoru freundlich und machte ein Zeichen mit seiner Hand.

Der Junge hickste und sah ihn spekulativ an.

"Mein Name ist Mamoru.", fuhr er fort, seine Hände tanzten einen komplizierten Tanz vor ihm. "Wie ist deiner?"

Der Junge schniefte und die Tränen verflüchtigen schnell, als er Mamorus freundliches Lächeln sah. Dann verschwand schnell der Ausdruck von Furcht und Verwirrung aus seinem Gesicht, und wurde ersetzt von einem hellen, hoffnungsvollen, doch scheuem Lächeln. Er zeigte seinen Namen.

"Es ist schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Koworu-kun. Das ist mein Freund, Motoki. Er arbeitet hier. Du kannst ihm vertrauen."

Der Junge sah dankbar hoch zu Motoki, der lächelte und schüchtern das Zeichen nachmachte, das er Mamoru als ,Hallo' benutzen gesehen hatte. Das Grinsen des Jungen würde breiter.

"Warum weinst du?", fragte Mamoru, sobald die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen zu ihm zurückgekehrt war. Schnell kam ein trauriger Ausdruck über den Jungen und er sagte Mamoru den Grund.

"Ich verstehe. Wir werden dir helfen, deine Mutter zu finden. Okay? Aber zuerst, hast du Hunger? Hättest du gerne etwas... err... Eiscreme?"

Der Junge nickte wild. Nachdem er aufgestanden war, nahm Mamoru seine Hand. "Zwei Schokoladeneisbecher, bitte.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln zu Motoki. Dann plötzlich bemerkte er unseren Tisch und uns vier Mädchen ihn anstarren, auch wenn ich glaubte, dass meine Gesichtsausdruck bei weitem am geschocktesten war. "Ah, Odango Atama und Kompanie.", sagte er schief lächelnd.

Ich versuchte sofort mein erstauntes Gesicht hinter einem wütenden zu verstecken. "Nenn mich nicht so, baka!"

Er gluckste, als Koworu anfing, ungeduldig an seiner Hand zu ziehen und so versuchte, ihn Richtung Tresen zu zerren. "Ich glaube, wir müssen diese erfreuliche Unterhaltung ein anderes Mal fortsetzten, Odango-chan.", sagte er überspitzt und zog spöttisch einen Mundwinkel hoch, bevor er dem Jungen erlaubte, ihn wegzuziehen.

Als ich wusste, dass er außer Hörweite war, drehte ich mich mit offenem Mund den Mädchen wieder zu. "Mamoru kann Gebärdensprache?"

"Das wusste ich auch nicht.", sagte Ami und biss ein kleines Stückchen Kirschkuchen ab. "Allerdings ist es auch nicht zu überraschend. Er ist sehr intelligent. Ich bin sicher, dass er wahrscheinlich auch Englisch fließend spricht."

"Außerdem", sagte Mako-chan, ihn verträumt anblickend. "War das nicht das Süßeste, dass ihr je in eurem Leben gesehen habt?"

Naru-chan seufzte zustimmend. Ich konnte sie nur ungläubig ansehen.

"Süß? Eher furchtbar uncharakteristisch!"

"Was meinst du?", fragte Naru nach einigen verwirrten Blinzlern.

"Ich meine: Das war Mamoru! Tokyos Größter Idiot! Ich denke, dass wir vielleicht grade in die Twilight Zone geraten sind!"

Die Mädchen tauschten gegenseitig Blicke aus.

"Aber, Mamoru ist sehr nett.", sagte Ami und brach so als erste die Stille.

"Nett! Bist du verrückt? Er? DAS!"

"Geht es dir gut, Usagi-chan?", hörte ich Motokis Stimme über mir erklingen. Ich sah auf und sah ihn unsere leeren Teller abräumen. "Du siehst gehetzt aus."

"Motoki, hast du gesehen, was grade passiert ist?", fragte ich, während ich dahin zeigte, wo der Junge noch vor ein paar Augenblicken gestanden hatte.

"Yeah, ich weiß. Traurig, nicht? Aber Mamoru hat schon seine Mutter gefunden. Das ist jetzt in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Ich blinzelte, schaute dann über meine Schulter zum Tresen. Er hatte recht, Mamoru und Koworu saßen da, jetzt auch in Begleitung einer Frau, und verschlangen ihre Eisbecher. "Nun, das ist... err... gut und alles. Aber... Mamoru! Er war..." Ich sah Motoki bedeutungsschwer an um zu überprüfen, ob er die Bedeutung meines Satzes überhaupt verstand, aber er starrte mich einfach nur an. Ich sah die Mädchen an, alle drei sahen mich an, als ob ich meinen Verstand verloren hätte. "Nun, ihr habt es gesehen! Das war nicht normal!" 

"Klar, natürlich nicht. Er benutzt die Gebärdensprache natürlich nicht sehr oft. Ich bin überrascht, dass er sich noch an so viel erinnert, wie er kann."

Ich stöhnte auf und zog fest an meinem rechten Zopf. "Oh, vergesst es! Ihr versteht das nicht!"

Aber dann, wusste ich, dass ich es auch nicht tat. Als meine Freunde und ich wenig später aufstanden um zu gehen, blickte ich unbewusst zu Mamoru, aber er war nicht länger am Tresen. Stattdessen saßen er und Koworu an einem Ninja-Turtle-Spiel, Mamoru feuerte den Jungen aufgeregt, während dieser Punkte einsammelte und ein weiteres Level bestand. Er hob plötzlich seinen Blick und ertappte mich dabei, wie ich ihn anstarrte, und als seine Augen an meinen hängen blieben, war da ein Funke von etwas Unbekanntem in ihren Tiefen. Ich schnappte nach Luft und wandte mich schnell ab, die Röte schoss mir in die Wangen, während ich meinen Freunden eilig aus der Spielhalle folgte.

_  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
_  
Ich weiß, einfach unglaublich. Ich zumindest war durch und durch geschockt. Ich meine, das war MAMORU. Tokyos Größter Idiot! Aber dann war er da, war wunderbar genau vor meinen Augen. Und nicht nur das; ich schien die einzige zu sein, die das komisch fand. Ich stand da und war überzeugt, dass irgendein Außerirdischer die Kontrolle über Mamorus Körper übernommen hatte, und niemand anderes war verwundert. Ich war darauf vorbereitet, dass der Himmel auf die Erde fallen würde und alle anderen taten so, als ob alles ganz normal wäre. Und dann hatte Motoki, von ALLEN Leuten ausgerechnet er, die Nerven, mich zu fragen, ob es mir gut ging! Ich war mehr als verblüfft.

Also fing ich an, mir Fragen zu stellen. Ganz besonders eine: WARUM mochten die Leute Mamoru überhaupt? Was sie offensichtlich taten. Der absolut perfekte Motoki, zum Beispiel, war sein bester Freund. Aber warum? Rei-chan war mal derbe in ihn verknallt. Aber warum? Sogar Ami und Makoto hatten sich mal dazu geäußert, wie süß er war. Aber WARUM?

Nun, meine Neugier wurde immer größer, und ich begann, aufzupassen. Und das war so, als ob meine Augen eine ganz neue Welt zu sehen bekamen. Eine Welt, in der Chiba Mamoru nicht Tokyos Größter Idiot, sondern Tokyos ...- ich musste schlucken -... Begehrtester Junggeselle war.

Ich bemerkte Dinge links und rechts um ihn herum, und als ich endlich über die Möglichkeit, er sei ein Alien, hinweg war, schien das eine Menge der Fragen, warum die Leute ihn so sehr mochten, zu beantworten.

_  
The way I know you could  
_  
**  
Auszug A:  
**  
Keine zwei Wochen nachdem ich mich dazu entschieden hatte, mehr über den illusionären Chiba Mamoru herauszufinden, war ich im Lebensmittelgeschäft um Milch und Butter für meine Mutter zu holen (und etwa Süßes für mich; immerhin bezahlte sie); als ich Mamoru einen der Gänge hinuntergehen sah. Schnell duckte ich mich hinter einen Ausstellungsstand, und beobachtete ihn, indem ich über einen Stapel ,Lucky Charms' Packungen linste. (AN: Lucky Charms - Müsli mit blauen Monden, pinken Kreisen, Kleeblätterrn, Sternen, Hufeisen, Regenbogen und co.; hab ein Packungsbild hochgestellt)

Er war locker gekleidet in weiten Khakihosen und einem blassorangen Hemd mit Knöpfen. Die schrecklich grüne Jacke war ausnahmsweise mal weggeblieben. Ein Einkaufskorb baumelte von seinem Ellbogen und ich wollte liebend gerne einen kurzen Blick hinein werfen, war aber dafür nicht nah genug dran und traute mich nicht, aus meinem Versteck hervor zu kommen.

Er langte hoch, nahm einige Dosen Mais und ließ sie in den Korb fallen. Ich musste den benachbarten Gang entlanggehen und gleichzeitig aufpassten, hinter den Gläsern mit der schon fertigen Pastasoße versteckt zu bleiben, um mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe bleiben zu können, während er seinen Einkauf fortsetzte.

"Entschuldige bitte, Darling?", hörte ich eine ältere Frau fragen.

Mamoru sah sie sonderbar an, um herauszufinden, ob sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte und als es offensichtlich wurde, dass sie das getan hatte, fragte er höflich: "Ja?"

"Könntest du die Suppendose von da oben für mich holen? Du bist so groß."

Er grinste, kam näher. "Diese hier?"

"Ja. Zwei, wenn du so nett wärst."

Er nahm zwei Dosen Tomatensuppe aus dem obersten Regal - dafür musste er sich nicht mal strecken - und stellte sie in ihren Einkaufswagen. "Möchten sie, dass ich den für sie schiebe?", fragte er, als er sah, dass der Wagen sehr voll und wahrscheinlich sehr schwer war.

"Oh, nein, dass schaff ich. Trotzdem danke."

"War doch klar. Sonst noch etwas?"

"Nein, das war alles, Sweetheart. Meine Güte, Tokyo braucht mehr stramme Gentlemen wie dich. Danke sehr."

Er lächelte und ging weiter den Gang entlang und tat ebenfalls einige Suppendosen in seinen Korb.

Ich folgte ihn heimlich durch den ganzen Laden, mit einem fast ungesundem Interesse an seiner Einkaufsliste. Vorher war es mir nie richtig klar gewesen, was für ein Mysterium Chiba Mamoru für mich war, und wie sehr ich in Wirklichkeit über ihn Bescheid wissen wollte. Als er sich endlich an der Schlange an der Kasse anstellte, fand ich sein Sortiment an Lebensmitteln beinahe lachhaft. Er hatte nicht nur die Grundlagen geholt - Milch, Brot und Eier - sondern schien auch (oberflächlich gesehen) eine sehr gesunde Diät, bestehend aus Obst, Gemüse und Weizenkleie, zu halten. Das zumindest dachte man, bis man die dreifache Schokoladeneiscreme und die Packung Puderzuckerdonuts bemerkte.

Einen Moment, nachdem sich Mamoru in der Schlange eingereiht hatte, stellte sich eine Frau mit einem sieben oder acht Jahre altem Mädchen an der Hand hinter ihm an. Die Frau begann, ihr Scheckbuch durchzublättern, während das Mädchen den ,Quengel' Stand betrachtete, praktisch schon sabbernd angesichts der letzten Chance an Schokoriegel und andere Snacks ranzukommen. Plötzlich quietschte sie los und zog am Rock der Frau.

"Mama, guck! Die neuen Sailor Moon Starter Packs!", sagte sie und zeigte auf einen Karton voller Traiding Cards. "Alle an meiner Schule tauschen sie. Kann ich welche haben? Bitte?"

Ihre Mutter seufzte traurig. "Nicht heute, Liebling. Du weißt, dass wir den Gürtel enger schnallen müssen, bis die Arztrechnungen bezahlt sind."

"Aber, Mama..."

"Ich hab nein gesagt."

Das Mädchen seufzte und blieb still, sah aber die Karten verträumt an. Schließlich senkte sie ihren Blick auf den Boden, ihre Schultern ließ sie geschlagen hängen.

Genau dann schnappte sich Mamoru eine Handvoll der Karten und schmiss sie verschmitzt auf das Band, grade als der Kassierer anfing, seine Einkäufe einzuscannen.

Ich sah mit einem warmen Gefühl in meinem Bauch zu, wie Mamoru die Karten dem Kassierer wieder abnahm, bevor er sie in seine Tüte packen konnte. "Oh, whoops!", ließ er plötzlich verlauten und sah die Karten so an, als hätte er sie noch nie richtig gesehen. Das Mädchen hob bei seinem Ausruf die Augen.

"Das sind nicht die neuen Yu-Gi-Oh Karten! Ich muss die falschen erwischt haben. Ach herrje.., die hier kann ich nicht gebrauchen." Er seufzte und sah das Mädchen aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus an. Sie betrachtete sie Karten hungrig, während sie fest auf ihre Unterlippe biss.

"Würdest du sie gerne haben?", fragte er spekulativ, zusehend, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten.

"Wirklich?" Sie quietschte, als er sie ihr überreichte. Sie drückte sie sofort an ihre Brust, wie unbezahlbare Juwelen.

Ihre Mutter sagte mit einem riesigen, dankbaren Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: "Was sagst du?"

"Oh, danke sehr! Vielen, vielen Dank!"

Mamoru grinste und gab dem Kassierer einige Geldscheine. "Nichts zu danken. Aber, du musst mir versprechen, dass du, wenn du einen Tuxedo Mask bekommst, du ihn nicht tauscht, okay?"

"Oh, das werde ich nicht! Er ist mein Liebling! Nun, neben Sailor Jupiter."

Glucksend zerwuschelte er dem Mädchen die Haare, nahm sein Wechselgeld und seine Lebensmittel entgegen, und verließ das Geschäft.

Ich seufzte verträumt, und fragte mich, ob das eine Art Phase war, die er durchlebte - ihr wisst schon, mit diesem ganzen ,Perfekt-Sein' Ding - wusste aber irgendwie, dass es das nicht war.

_  
I dream of worlds  
Where you'd understand  
And I dream a million sleepless nights  
_  
**  
Auszug B:  
**  
Drei Wochen später trank ich heiße Schokolade am Tresen in der Spielhalle und dachte daran, wie ungern ich nach Hause gehen und Hausaufgaben machen wollte. Motoki machte sein Spielhallen-Ding - portionierte Eiscreme, goss Getränke ein, wechselte Geld. Dann kam Mamoru rein und ging grade auf den Tresen zu, eine Hand in seiner Jacke und ein selbstgefälliges, dämliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Motoki, wo ist dein Chef?", fragte er und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben mir fallen. Ich blinzelte zu ihm hoch, und sah dann von seinem ach-so-stolzem und spitzbübischen Lächeln zu der... zuckenden?... Hand, die in seiner Jacke versteckt war. Das war sicher das erste mal, dass er mir so nahe war, ohne das kindische Gepiesacke.

"Da drüben, er repariert die Süßigkeitenmaschine. Warum?", antwortete Motoki.

Mamorus Grinsen wurde breiter. "Dann würde ich bitte eine extra große Schale Milch bestellen.", sagte er, ein kleines braunes Kätzchen unter seiner Jacke hervorziehend.

Ich schnappte nach Luft, meine Liebe für anbetungswürdige, befellte Dinge übertraf meine Liebe für heißen Kakao und meine Abneigung gegen Mamoru. Jetzt sah er mich zum ersten Mal an und seine Augen funkelten. "Möchtest du ihn streicheln?"

"Ja!", quietschte ich.

"Oy, du musst allerdings mit den Dezibel herunterfahren, Odango.", sagte er, nachdem er spöttisch das Gesicht verzogen hatte. "Motokis Chef darf es nicht sehen. Tiere sind in der Spielhalle nicht erlaubt."

"Luna kommt jedes Mal rein.", sagte ich, beugte mich vor und kraulte das Kätzchen hinter den Ohren.

"Sie muss ja eine verstohlene Katze sein.", sagte Mamoru und sah über seine Schulter. Plötzlich schlang er einen Arm um meine Taille und zog mich an sich, sodass unsere Körper der ganzen Länge nach aneinander gepresst waren.

Ich schnappte wieder nach Luft, die Röte schoss mir sofort ins Gesicht, als ich die Muskeln unter seinem Shirt fühlte. Nervös geworden, sah ich ihn mit offenem Mund an, aber er beobachtete immer noch etwas im Hintergrund, und mir wurde klar, dass er unsere Körper nur als Sichtschutz zwischen dem Chef und dem Kätzchen benutzte. Ich lehnte mich ein Stückchen zurück - ein winziges bisschen enttäuscht, das gebe ich zu - und fing an, mit meine Finger durch das flauschige, weiche Fell zu streichen.

"Wo hast du ihn gefunden?", fragte Motoki, während er eine Schale warme Milch vor das Kätzchen stellte. Einen Moment lang schnupperte es neugierig an der Flüssigkeit, bevor es seine kleine, rosa Zunge in die Schale tauchte und ungestüm anfing, die Milch aufzulecken.

Mamoru neigte den Kopf, und sah dem Kätzchen mit einer lieblichen Sanftheit im Blick an. "Draußen, in der Gasse. Ich hab nach einer Mutter gesucht, hab aber keine gefunden. Er war wahrscheinlich der kleine Schwächling." "Oh, Mamoru, er kann dich hören!", zischte ich, den weichen Schwanz um meinen Zeigefinger drehend. "Alles ist in Ordnung, Sweetie. Du bist kein Schwächling. Hör nicht auf das, was der große, gemeine Mamoru-baka sagt."

Mamoru lachte leise und mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sein Arm immer noch sicher um meine Taille lag. Ich schluckte nervös.

"Wie wirst du ihn nennen?", fragte Motoki.

Mamoru seufzte. "Gar nicht."

"Hm?" Ich wandte ihm mein Gesicht zu und seine Augen trugen fast schon einen Ausdruck von Trauer. "In meinem Apartment sind keine Haustiere erlaubt. Ich kann ihn nicht behalten."

"Was wird dann mit ihm passieren?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, dann lehnte er sich vor und ließ seine zärtlichen Finger über die kleinen Pfoten gleiten. "Würdest du ihn gerne nehmen, Odango?"

Lächelnd stellte ich meine beiden Ellenbogen auf den Tresen, stützte mein Kinn gegen meine Hand und sah zu, wie sich Mamorus lange Finger im Fell des Kätzchens verloren. "Ja, ich würde gerne. Aber ich kann nicht. Shingo hat Angst vor Katzen. Er ist ausgeflippt, als ich Luna mit nach Hause gebracht habe. Ich bin sicher, dass ihm 'ne Sicherung durchknallt, wenn ich noch eine mitbringen würde." Ich seufzte und streckte meine Hand wieder nach der Katze aus, um sie zu streicheln. Allerdings wurde mir bewusst, als meine Finger Mamorus streiften, dass ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich das Tier oder den Mann berühren wollte.

"Nun, das lässt nur noch eine Person übrig.", sagte Mamoru, als sein Blick hoch zu Motokis glitt.

Motoki fuhr nervös mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. "Also, ich weiß nicht..."

"Och, komm schon.", versuchte Mamoru ihn zu überzeugen, und hob das Kätzchen hoch, indem er es unter den Bauch fasste. "Wie kannst du zu diesem Gesicht ,nein' sagen?" Das Kätzchen miaute leise, als Mamoru es so drehte, dass es den Spielhallenangestellten ansah, und für noch mehr Effekt eine Schnute zog. Ich kicherte los, auch wenn mein Magen bei dem Anblick einige verrückte Saltos schlug.

Motoki lachte ebenfalls, rollte dann seine Augen. "Okay, okay. Ich nehme ihn."

"Ich wusste, dass du einem süßen Gesicht nicht widerstehen könntest."

"Meinst du das der Katze oder deines?", fragte ich, bevor ich die Worte richtig begriffen hatte.

Nachdem er die Katze vor der Milchschale wieder abgesetzt hatte, zog Mamoru eine Augenbraue hoch. "Odango, willst du damit sagen, dass du denkst, dass ich süß bin?"

Mein Gesicht wurde sofort rot und ich rollte meine Augen vor Verzweiflung, dann wandte ich mich an Motoki, der damit beschäftigt war, den Nacken seines neuen Kätzchens zu streicheln.

"Also, wie wirst DU ihn nennen, Motoki?"

"Ich weiß nicht, Usagi-chan. Ich bin wirklich schlecht in diesen Taufdingen. Warum gibst du ihm nicht einen Namen für mich?"

"Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Mamoru grinsend. "Es wird wahrscheinlich mit so etwas wie ,Spot' oder ,Fluffy' enden, wenn du es ihr überlässt."

Ich blickte kurz zu Mamoru, und erkannte das Glitzern von Spott und Herausforderung in seinem Blick, dass ich nur sah, wenn er mich ansah, bevor ich mich wieder dem Kätzchen zuwandte. Ich analysierte seinen weißen Bauch und seine weiße Nase, die braunen Pfoten und den braunen Schwanz, und die kleinen karamellfarbenen Flecken auf seinem Rücken. "Wie wäre es mit... Brown Sugar? Du kannst ihn kurz Brownie rufen."

Motoki grinste. "Das mag ich. Brownie ist es dann also. Danke, Usagi-chan."

Ich lächelte stolz und streckte Mamoru die Zunge raus, der dazu nur lachte.

"Oh, da kommt mein Chef. Kannst du auf ihn aufpassen, bis ich Feierabend habe?"

"Na klar.", sagte Mamoru, hob das Kätzchen hoch und hielt es wieder unter seine Jacke. "Sag ,auf Wiedersehen', Odango."

Ich ignorierte den Spitznamen, lehnte mich weiter vor und fasste unter seine Jacke um Brownie's Ohren leicht zu streicheln. Ich konnte den Stoff von Mamorus Shirt an meinen Knöcheln spüren, roch ein bisschen seines Aftershave und mir wurde plötzlich schwindelig. Sein Arm lag immer noch um meine Taille. Ich fragte mich, ob er es bemerkte.

Brownie miaute leise, als ich auf seine Nase tippte. "Benimm dich, Brownie-Neko-chan. Versuch, Mamoru nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Mamoru gluckste nur, als Brownie anfing, seine Pfoten zu lecken. "Wir sehn uns, Odango. Ich komme zum Ladenschluss zurück, Motoki."

"See ya!"

Er nahm seinen Arm weg und ich bemerkte ein leichtes Zögern für einen Moment, bevor er unauffällig aus der Spielhalle ging.

Ich konnte das Gefühl von Verlust oder das Klopfen meines Herzens nicht ignorieren, als ich zusah, wie er ging.

_  
I dream of fire  
When you're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke  
When I turn on the light  
_  
**Auszug C:  
**  
Keine Woche nach dem Vorfall mit dem Kätzchen, stand ich an einer Kreuzung einen Block von meiner Schule entfernt und überlegte, was ich an diesem Tag tun sollte. Ich könnte entweder zur Spielhalle gehen (ein Ort, der durch mein laufendes Mamoru-Beobachtungs-Projekt noch faszinierender geworden war) oder ich könnte ins Einkaufszentrum gehen (schließlich hatte Mako-chan bald Geburtstag und ich hatte noch kein Geschenk) oder ich könnte nach Hause gehen und einfach nur rumgammeln (da ich wusste, dass Dad und Shingo noch nicht zu Hause waren und Mom sehr mit ihren nachmittäglichen Seifenopern beschäftigt sein würde, wäre es fast so, als ob ich allein zu Hause wäre).

Meine Gedanken wurden allerdings schwer unterbrochen, als ich eine mir immer bekannter werdende grüne Jacke auf der anderen Straßenseite, sah. Mamoru ging in Richtung Azabu Universität, während er in einem großen, blauen Textbuch las. Trotz der Entfernung konnte ich sagen, dass er die ultra-süße Lesebrille trug, die ich von Zeit zu Zeit mal tief auf seiner Nase sitzend an ihm gesehen hatte. Sogar ich konnte nicht anders als lächeln. Immerhin konnte ich ihm sein großartiges Aussehen zugestehen - wenn er nicht grade Tokyos Größter Idiot war, natürlich.

Während ich ihn ansah - okay, anstarrte - sah ich aus meinem Augenwinkel heraus eine andere Gestalt auf dem Bürgersteig sich auf Mamoru zu bewegen. Ich war ganz darauf vorbereitet, sie einfach zu ignorieren, aber dann kollidierte sie mit ihn!

Ich schnappte nach Luft, als Mamorus Buch zusammen mit einer Tonne Zettel fallen gelassen wurden und auf dem Boden landeten. Dann verwandelte sich mein überraschtes Luftholen in ein Knurren, als ich das junge, attraktive Mädchen bemerkte, das in ihn hinein gelaufen war. "Das ist MEIN Job.", murmelte ich leise wütend beim Ausatmen.

Ich erkannte, dass das Mädchen ein Junior auf der Highschool direkt die Straße runter war. Sie war sehr hübsch, mit schulterlangem braunem Haar und Kurven an genau den richtigen Stellen, und obwohl ich sie nicht kannte, hatte ich immer den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie die Beste in ihrer Klasse war.

Nach dem anfänglichen Schock kniete sich Mamoru sofort hin und fing an, seine Zettel wieder aufzusammeln. Das Mädchen braucht einen Moment länger um sich wieder zu fangen, war aber schon bald ebenfalls auf dem Boden. Sie hob Mamorus Buch auf, wischte den Einband ab, und versuchte vergeblich, einige Seiten, die beim Aufprall geknickt waren, wieder geradezubiegen. Auch wenn ich sie nicht hören konnte, wusste ich, dass sie sich ausgiebig entschuldigte, als sie ihm das Buch entgegenhielt.

Ich erwartete, ein spöttisches Grinsen zu sehen zu bekommen, ein scherzhaftes Lächeln, flutlichtmäßige Röte auf ihren Wangen, wenn er sie als Trottel abstempelte oder sie zusammenstauchte, sie sollte darauf achten, wohin sie gehe. Aber nichts von dem eben Genannten passierte.

Stattdessen lächelte Mamoru. Lächelte! Ein großes, sorgenfreies, tröstendes Lächeln. Sie hörte auf, sich zu entschuldigen, ihr Kiefer klappte auf. Ich kannte ihren Gesichtsausdruck als den eines sternchensehenden Mädchen, dass denkt, dass es sich verliebt hat. Ich rollte mit den Augen.

Nachdem er seinen Blick gesenkt hatte, legte er den Stapel Papiere zusammen, und bekam ein weiteres zu fassen, dass von einer Brise vorbei getragen wurde. Er überreichte sie dem Mädchen und nahm sein Buch. Das Mädchen ihrerseits schien unfähig zu sein, wegzusehen oder zu sprechen.

Als Mamoru wieder stand, bot er dem Mädchen seine Hand an, welche sie annahm, während eine leichte Röte ihre Wangen überzog. Ich sah sie etwas stottern, dass ein ,danke schön' gewesen sein musste, ihren Papierstapel fest an ihre Brust gedrückt.

Er sagte etwas dazu, das freundliche Grinsen wieder aufgesetzt und sie kicherte scheu. Dann, nachdem er seine Brille zurechtgerückt hatte, zwinkerte Mamoru - ja, zwinkerte! - ihr zu, bevor er an ihr vorbei ging und seinen Weg weiter ging, jetzt mit seinem sicher unter einen Arm geklemmten Buch.

Das Mädchen stand da und sah zu, wie er ging, unverhohlen seine attraktive Gestalt anglotzend, bis er um die Ecke gegangen war, aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Langsam drehte sie sich um und ging weiter in die Richtung, in die sie gegangen war, aber nun sahen ihre Schritte aus, als ob sie auf einer Wolke ging.

Während dessen stand ich vor Wut schäumend an der Straßenecke.

Wie konnte er das WAGEN? So war ich schon unzählige Male in ihn hineingerannt und er hatte nie (nicht EINMAL) gelächelt, oder mir hoch geholfen, oder mir zugezwinkert! Mamoru! Zwinkernd! Ein anders Mädchen! Sich benehmend wie ein Gentleman! Einem anderen Mädchen gegenüber! Mein Blut war hundertprozentig am Kochen, und selbst ich konnte den Grund nicht abstreiten.

Eifersucht.

Ich war durch und durch eifersüchtig.

Ich war so eifersüchtig, dass ich hätte spucken können!

Und das Wissen machte mich noch wütender.

"Miss, geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte mich irgendein armer Strolch.

Obwohl ich bemerkte, dass das Ampellicht auf Gehen geschaltet war (auch wenn es grade anfing, warnend zu blinken (AN: machen die in Amerika wohl), stand ich stocksteif da, Tomatenrot, mit geballten Fäusten, und fühlte, wie sich auch Verlegenheit unter meine wirbelnden Gefühle mischte.

"Mir geht's gut!", schnappte ich und stürmte zum Einkaufszentrum davon.

_  
I'm speechless and faded  
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends:  
Nothing but good friends?  
_  
Jetzt versteht mich nicht falsch. Trotz allem, haben sich die Dinge zwischen uns nie geändert. Dieser böse Funken in seinen Augen fing immer an zu funkeln, wenn er mich sah. Das Ärgern, das Spotten, die Schadenfreude, die hin und her fliegenden Beleidigungen waren immer da. Und ich machte natürlich auch weiter. Ich konnte ihn nicht wissen lassen, dass ich weich wurde. Aber jetzt hielt ich meine Augen offen, suchte verzweifelt nach einem Anzeichen für den freundlichen Charme, den er bei allen anderen versprühte. Es war nie da, war immer von irgendeiner sadistischen Schwindelei ersetzt.

Und dann traf es mich.

Ich WOLLTE, dass er mich so ansah, wie alle andern. Ich wollte, dass er mich anlächelte, mir zuzwinkerte, mich behandelte wie alle anderen. Und ich wollte, dass er...

Gott, dass war alles. Ich wollte ihn.

Nur ihn.

Diese Erkenntnis traf mich gestern inmitten einer weiteren Argumentation, eines dummen Streites. In seinen Augen stand dieses Glitzern der Schadenfreude, als er mich bei seinem liebsten, spöttischen Spitznamen nannte: Odango Atama. Seine Mundwinkel waren sarkastisch hochgezogen und seine schwarzen Strähnen hingen über seinen blitzenden Augen. Die beleidigende Erwiderung blieb mir im Hals stecken.

Der Drang, das Haar zu berühren, überkam mich fast. Der Impuls, diese Lippen zu berühren, ließen meine Knie fast zusammenklappen. Ich gefror und konnte an nichts denken, an absolut nichts. Ich konnte mich noch nicht mal daran erinnern, welche gemeine Bemerkung mich einen Augenblick vorher noch so wütend gemacht hatte.

Aber meiner Erkenntnis folgte fast sofort eine zweite.

Er würde mich, nie, nie und nimmer auch wollen.

Sein Lächeln verschwand, als die Tränen über meine Wangen liefen. "Odango?", fragte er, und da war Sorge - ja, Sorge - in seiner Stimme. Es half nichts.

Ich tat das einzige, was ich tun konnte.

Ich drehte mich um und rannte weg.

_  
'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
_  
Seit dem, seit fast vierundzwanzig Stunden, hatte ich es nicht geschafft, ihn aus meinen Gedanken fern zu halten. Ich hatte natürlich für fast sechst Wochen viel an ihn gedacht, aber jetzt war es irgendwie so, als ob ein Riegel in meinem Geist es unmöglich machte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Ich lag stundenlang wach, sah ihn und diese verdammten Blicke in seinen Augen. Diese Blicke, die so viel über ihn aussagten. Das freundliche Glitzern, wenn er mit Motoki sprach, das besorgte Glimmen, als er das Kätzchen gehalten hatte, und der Blick, mit dem ich am meisten vertraut war. Den einen, den er nur bei mir benutzte, nur für mich hatte. Diese glühende Abneigung, die so klar in seinen tief blauen Augen stand. Sogar als ich endlich eingeschlafen war, konnte ich ihn sehen, wie er mich ansah.

"Odango?", fragte er, fast schon wie einen Kosename.

Oh, wenn doch nur...

Und ich würde lächelnd aufwachen, bevor es verschwinden würde und ich zu weinen anfinge. Als mein Wecker am morgen losging, stand ich auf ohne auch nur einmal den Verzögerungsknopf zu drücken, obwohl ich es doch normalerweise mindestens vier oder fünfmal tat. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, fühlte ich den beharrlichen Drang, aus dem Bett zu kommen. Irgendwohin zu gehen, irgendwas zu machen, irgendwas um meine Gedanken davon abzuhalten, zu ihm zurückzukehren.

Meine Eltern erlitten einen Schock, da ich genug Zeit hatte, mit ihnen zusammen zu frühstücken, meine Lehrerin sogar einen noch stärkeren, weil ich nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kam. Aber ich konnte immer noch nicht aufpassen und versagte schrecklich bei dem Test.

"Manche Dinge ändern sich nie.", hörte ich Haruna-sensei murmeln, als ich nach Schulschluss an ihr vorbei ging. Es berührte mich kaum.

Ich wusste, dass ich wie ein Wrack aussah, mit den dunklen Ringen unter meinen Augen und den kleinen roten Rändern, vom Durchweinen der letzten Nacht. Und ich fühle mich genauso schlecht wie ich aussah. Und immer noch plagte mich das Bild seiner Augen, seiner wunderbaren Augen. Ich schaffte es nicht, es verschwinden zu lassen.

Ich ging zur Spielhalle, bekam aber kaum mit, wo ich hinging. Meine Füße fanden den bekannten Weg alleine, meine Augen bekämpften noch mehr Tränen. Als ich mich auf einem Stuhl am Tresen niederließ, verzog sich Motoki-onii-chan's Gesicht sofort zu einer Miene aus verblüffter Schockiertheit und so wusste ich, dass meine Vermutungen über mein Aussehen richtig waren.

"Usagi-chan? Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er, und beeilte sich, mir ein Soda einzugießen.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Du siehst aus, als hättest du überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Hast du geweint? Was ist passiert?"

Ich hätte beinahe - beinahe - aufgrund seiner Sorge gelächelt, aber ich könnte mich nicht dazu bringen. Lieber Motoki-san, die Welt brauchte mehr Leute wie dich.

Mit einem schweren Seufzer murmelte ich: "Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt."

Motoki blinzelte, sein Kiefer klappte auf. "Huh?"

Ich hielt den Schluchzer, der verzweifelt versuchte zu entweichen, zurück, und fuhr fort: "Aber er liebt mich nicht."

_  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
_  
"Oh. Usagi-chan..."

Ich zuckte abermals mit den Schultern, tat einen Moment lang so, als ob der Schmerz nicht vorhanden war, wusste aber, dass es mehr als eine mitleiderregendes Zusammenzucken als alles andere rüber kam.

"Ich mache dir einen Schokoladeneisbecher."

"Kümmer dich nicht darum. Ich bleibe nicht lange."

"Täuschen mich meine Ohren? Hat Odango Atama grade einen kostenlosen Eisbecher abgelehnt?"

Diesmal war das mitleiderregendes Zusammenzucken nicht von mir gewollt, und ich ließ meinen Kopf hängen. "Kon'wa, Mamoru-san.", wisperte ich, als er sich auf den Stuhl neben mir gleiten ließ.

"Eh? Odango-chan? Geht es dir gut?"

Ich seufzte. "Ja, mir geht's gut, danke der Nachfrage. Aber ich muss gehen."

Ich stand auf, nahm meine Schultasche, und ging dann aus der Spielhalle ohne einen der beiden Männer anzusehen. Motoki versuchte, mir hinterher zu rufen, aber ich tat so, als hätte ich ihn nicht gehört und trat hinaus auf den Bürgersteig. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis meine Tränen schließlich durch die Barrieren brachen und anfingen, meine Wangen hinunterzurollen.

Und nur einen Moment später war eine vertraute, tiefe, sehr besorgte Stimme hinter mir zu hören.

"Usagi-chan, warte!", sagte Mamoru, und holte mich auf dem Bürgersteig ein.

"Geh weg, Mamoru-san." Genau nachdem ich das gesagt hatte, bemerkte ich, dass er meinen richtigen Namen benutzt hatte. Ich denke, dass war ein Anfang. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich dankbar oder noch genervter fühlen sollte.

"Usagi-chan, was stimmt nicht? Ich hab dich noch nie so gesehen."

"Ich bin auch noch nie so gewesen.", murmelte ich und starrte auf den Bürgersteig, als ich weiterging.

Ich hörte ihn seufzen, er griff nach mir und fasste mein Handgelenk. "Ist es wegen gestern? Es tut mir Leid, was ich gesagt habe. Ich dachte nicht... ich meinte es nicht so."

Ich blinzelte und hielt langsam an, immer noch auf den Boden sehend. Natürlich würde Mamoru annehmen, dass mein plötzlicher Tränenausbruch in seinem Ärgern den Ursprung hatte. Ich glaube, auf eine Weise, stimmte das sogar. Aber er kannte den ganzen Umfang nicht. Trotzdem, hier stand er, sich entschuldigend.

Langsam sah ich hoch in sein Gesicht.

_  
This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
_  
Und so, mein lieber Freund, bin ich hier hin gekommen. In seine tief blauen Augen starrend, ihr Blick nett und mitfühlend, und die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen. Und trotzdem, sogar jetzt, ist da dieser Blick. Dieser Blick, der immer in seinen Augen ist, wenn er mich anguckt. Sogar jetzt ist er da. Dieser schreckliche, gehässige Blick, der mir sagt, dass ich für ihn nur ein Kind bin; ich bin nur nervig und unverantwortlich und nichts verglichen mit seinem wundervollen, reifen, kultiviertem Selbst.

Ich bin nichts für ihn.

"Weißt du, wo wir sind?", fragte ich, meine Stimme leicht am zittern. Ich halte mich nicht damit auf, die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht zu wischen.

Er blinzelt zu mir hinunter. "Ungefähr einen Block von der Spielhalle entfernt?"

Ich fühle mich fast nach Lächeln. Er ist einfach zu gutaussehend um ihn mit Worten beschreiben zu können, manchmal. "Nein. Nun, ja, aber nein. Hier haben wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen."

Für einen Moment ist sein Gesicht ausdruckslos, bevor er sich langsam umschaut, und den Osa-P Juwelierladen erkennt, vor dem wir angehalten haben. Ein kleines, leises Lächeln entfährt seinen Lippen. "So ist es." Sein Blick fällt zurück auf mich, seine Stimme wird weicher, während er mich anstarrt. Ich denke, dass er vielleicht genau durch mich durch sehen kann, mit diesen stechenden, blauen Augen. "Usagi-chan, ist es wegen etwas, das ich gemacht habe? Bist du sauer auf mich?"

Ich schlucke, will verzweifelt wegsehen, habe aber nicht die Kraft dazu. Ich versuche, zurückzuweichen, weg von ihm, aber irgendeine unsichtbare Wand hält mich an meinem Platz. "Nein, ich bin nicht sauer auf dich.", flüstere ich.

Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er mich haßt, würde ich fast sagen, dass da grade etwas anderes in seinem Gesicht geschrieben steht. Irgendwas in die Richtung von... Anbetung oder Zuneigung. Und sein Haar fällt wieder über seine Augen, und er beugt sich leicht über mich, seine Hand liegt immer noch auf meinem Handgelenk, seine Lider schließen sich ab und zu über seinem sensitiven Blick, seine Lippen zu einer besorgten Linie zusammengepresst. Eine weitere Träne entfloh meinem Auge.

"Was ist los? Warum bist du so durcheinander?"

Eine weitere Träne. Ich merke, wie sich die Gefühle auftürmen und ich weiß, dass es dieses Mal kein Halten geben wird. "Mamoru-san.", quietsche ich auf, meine Lippen zittern bei dem Wort. Er hebt einen Finger, um die Träne wegzuwischen, aber ich nehme ihn in meine Hand, bevor er meine Wange erreicht. Er erstarrt und legt sofort seine Finger um meine. Seine Augen sind jetzt voller Neugier neben der Sorge. Ich schlucke und befeuchte meine Lippen. Ich weiß, dass er mich hassen wird. Ich weiß, dass er niemals mehr mit mir reden wird. Ich weiß, dass er voll und ganz angeekelt sein wird von mir. Aber wo ist da der Unterschied zu dem, wo ich eine Minute zuvor noch war?

Ich weiß, dass ich diese Chance niemals wider haben werde.

_  
Isn't this just where we met?  
And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?  
_  
Nach vorne gelehnt, fang ich seine Lippen mit meinen ein. Sofort durchtränken Tränen wieder meine Haut, während ich verzweifelt versuche, alle meine Gefühle in diesen Kuss fließen zu lassen, hoffend, dass vielleicht, wenn ich es nur genug versuche, sie weg wären, wenn ich aufhören würde. Seine Lippen sind warm, trotz dass sie mir nicht antworten.

Nach einem Moment, der so lang, wie ein ganzes Leben gedauert zu haben schien, wenn auch nur ein kurzes, löse ich mich langsam von ihm, nehme meine Hand von seiner, und sehe hoch in sein Gesicht. Er ist verblüfft, seine Augen vor Überraschung geweitet. Seine Hand, die immer noch um meinem Handgelenk ruht, zittert, und ich ziehe sie aus seinem sanften Griff. Eine Sekunde lang öffnet er seinen Mund zum Sprechen, aber ich lasse ihn nicht. Die Gefühle sind mit dem Kuss nicht, wie ich gehofft hatte, verschwunden, und das letzte was ich jetzt wollte, war zuhören,... was immer er mir sagen will.

"Ich bin so durcheinander.", wispere ich, und sah zu, wie in seinen Augen Verwirrung aufflackert. "Weil du meinen Kuss niemals erwidern wirst." Ich kann einen kleinen Schluchzer nicht zurückhalten, und drehe mich schnell auf dem Absatz um. Ich bin unendlich dankbar, dass diese Geschichten, die ich gehört habe, darüber, dass deine Knie ganz weich werden, wenn du die Person küsst, die du liebst, nicht wahr zu sein scheinen. Ich starte einen halsbrecherischen Sprint.

_  
I wish I was lonely  
Instead of just only  
Crystal and see-through  
And not enough to you  
_  
Es müssen beinahe zehn Minuten vergangen sein, bevor Mamoru mich schließlich einholte.

"Usagi-chan, warte!", rief er, und erfasste wieder mein Handgelenk.

"Hör auf, mich zu verfolgen!", schrie ich, wischte mir mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, versuchte mich verzweifelt aus seinem Griff zu lösen.

"Nein.", sagte er flach. Und dieses eine Wort, oder vielleicht der Ton in seiner Stimme, ließen mich anhalten. Ich sah durch verschwommene Augen zu ihm hoch, mein Herz rastend und mein Atem abgehackt.

"Was meinst du mit ,nein'?"

Und der Mann - der verfluchte, dumme Mann - hatte den Nerv zu lächeln. Ich hätte ihn schlagen können, wenn ich die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte. Aber ich war wütend und durcheinander und unglücklich genug, sodass ich mich wenigstens davon zurückhielt, zurück zu lächeln.

"Ich meine nein, Usagi-chan." Er atmete fast so schwer wie ich, aber ich bemerkte plötzlich, dass er nicht wütend war. "Nicht bevor du mir nicht erklärst, worum das hier alles geht."

Ich schluckte, meine Kehle war trocken und kratzig von dem Lauf. "Du wirst mich nicht anschreien?"

"Nein, es sei denn, du versuchst wieder, wegzulaufen."

Ich blinzelte und sah mich um. Wir waren auf einem Spielplatz gelandet, auf dem ich vorher noch nie gewesen war. Er war menschenleer, die Schaukeln schwangen in einer sanften Brise, Staubwolken fegten über die leeren Baseball Bases. "Warum bist du mir gefolgt?", fragte ich harsch, darauf vorbereitet, dass er seine lieber-Junge- Routine aufgab und anfing, mich auszulachen.

Er lachte nicht, aber seine Lippen zitterten ein bisschen. "Weil ich normalerweise, wenn ein Mädchen, von dem ich dachte, dass es mein Verhalten haßt, mich küsst und wegrennt, ich mir denke, dass ich was ziemlich Wichtiges verpasst habe."

Ich rollte mit den Augen, und fand plötzlich das Gras um meine Turnschuhe herum sehr faszinierend.

"Warum hast du mich geküsst, Usa?", flüsterte er, der Spitzname war zärtlich, seine Stimme noch mehr. Mein Herz flatterte, und Röte schlich sich in meine Wangen. Ich konnte fast den Tagtraum, der darum bettelte, stattfinden zu können, nicht unterdrücken: Mamoru, der mit dieser Stimme zu mir sprach, mich mit Küssen und Komplimenten überschwemmte...

"Bitte geh.", bat ich.

Er blieb still.

Ich knurrte. "Entweder geh jetzt und lass mich allein, oder lach und bring es hinter dich."

Er verzog auf Grund meines Geschreis noch nicht mal das Gesicht, sondern starrte mich einfach nur weiter mit diesem neugierigen, mitfühlendem Blick an. "Warum sollte ich lachen?"

"Warum solltest du nicht lachen? Eine dumme, unausstehliche Mittelschülerin denkt, dass sie in dich verliebt ist! Ausgerechnet in DICH! Das ist lachhaft! Durch und durch lachhaft! Also mach schon. Lach. Mir ist es egal." Ich schloss fest meine Augen und wandte mein Gesicht dem Himmel zu, weigerte mich dickköpfig, dass noch mehr Tränen entflohen.

"Du denkst, dass du in mich verliebt bist?", wisperte er zärtlich.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und öffnete langsam meine Augen, die Frage wirbelte in meinem Kopf herum. "Nein.", wisperte ich schließlich zurück, und sah hinunter auf den Boden, meine Entschlossenheit schwand. "Ich denke nicht, dass ich in dich verliebt bin. Ich weiß es." Die Tränen drohten schon wieder zurückzukommen. "Und ich hasse dich dafür, dass du mich das hast sagen lassen! Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du mich so fühlen lässt! Und ich hasse dich dafür, dass du jetzt so nett bist! Und ich hasse diesen dummen, dummen Blick, den du mit dem du mich immer anschaust!"

"Welcher Blick?"

"Dieser!", schrie ich, und wagte es, zu ihm hoch zu sehen. Und, natürlich, da war er, der selbe Blick. Die selbe funkelnde Sanftheit in seinen Augen, die so klar von Mitleid und Apathie sprachen. "Den Blick, den du nur mir schenkst! Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht. Und ich muss nicht daran erinnert werden, dass du denkst, dass ich irgend so ein hirntoter Teenager bin. Und ich weiß, dass es die wenigen Male, die du mich je angelächelt hast, nur gibt, weil du es liebst, mich so zu quälen, und du WEISST noch nicht mal, was es mir antut. Ich hasse dich!"

Nach alle dem hatte Mamoru wieder den Nerv zu lächeln. Und auch nicht nur ein kleines, amüsiertes Lächeln, sondern ein ausgewachsenes Grinsen. Sogar einen kleiner Lacher stieß er aus, als er so dämlich zu mir runter grinste. Ich rollte mit den Augen.

"Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es lachhaft ist.", grummelte ich.

"Usako, du hast keine Ahnung wovon du redest.", murmelte er und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu.

"Oh, ich glaube, ich weiß sehr genau, wovon ich rede...". Ich wurde still, mein Atem stockte plötzlich. "Wenigstens... tat ich dass, bevor du mich so genannt hast."

_  
'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
_  
Sein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter, seine Augen funkelten mich fröhlich an. "Lass mich das zusammenfassen. Du hast einen Blick bemerkt, den ich nur dir zuwerfe, dir aus allen Leuten auf der Welt, und du hast angenommen, dass das so ist, weil ich dich nicht mag? Und, obendrauf, bist du in mich verliebt?"

Ich schluckte, machte einen zögerlichen Schritt nach hinten. "Nun, err... ja."

Er legte seine Hand sanft unter mein Kinn, hob es an, fing erfolgreich meinen Blick ein, und brachte mich in irgendeine Trance, als er zu mir hinunter lächelte. "Und ist es dir je in den Sinn gekommen, Usako, dass ich dich vielleicht deswegen anders ansehe, weil ich auch in dich verliebt bin?"

Ich blinzelte, mein Gehirn weigerte sich, seine Worte zu verstehen. Sie gingen gegen jede Logik, meinen Vorurteilen gegenüber ihm und der Zukunft und die Möglichkeiten und... "Das... das ist absurd!", stammelte ich, obwohl mein Herz anfing zu kribbeln und schneller zu schlagen und zu hoffen.

Sein Lächeln verschwand nicht, als er mit seinem Daumen sanft über meine Wange strich. "Ist es das wirklich?", wisperte er, bevor er seinen Kopf herunter beugte, und sanft meine Lippen mit den seinen liebkoste.

Erinnert ihr euch daran, dass ich vorher gesagt habe, dass die Geschichten über das Knie weich werden, wenn ihr die Person küsst, die ihr liebt, nicht wahr sind? Nun, ich hab gelogen. Anscheinend macht es einen Unterschied, ob sie euch zurück küsst oder nicht. Das heißt:

Keine Sekunde, nachdem seine Lippen meine berührt hatten, sich sanft auf meine drückten, floss alle Kraft aus meinen Gliedern. Sofort waren seine Arme um mich geschlungen, pressten mich gegen ihn, stützen meinen Körper, als seine Küsse langsam tiefer wurden. Ich stöhnte, und hielt mich an seinen Oberarmen fest, als er unsere Körper aneinander zog. Es war das Leidenschaftlichste und Lieblichste und schmerzhaft Sanfteste, was ich je erlebt hatte, seine sanften Lippen lagen komplett auf meinen, bevor er sich in einer Serie von süßen, luftigen Küssen etwas zurückzog, bevor er mich wieder tief küsste.

Als er sich schließlich ganz zurückzog, fühlte ich mich unbeschwert und schwindelig und berauscht. Die Kraft war immer noch nicht in meine Beine zurückgekehrt und ich hing schlaff in seinen starken Armen, die eng um meine Taille geschlungen waren. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter über meinem Gesicht schweben, sein warmer Atem kitzelte meine leicht geöffneten Lippen, seine Augen waren dunkler als ich sie je gesehen hatte. Ich konnte nun ganz klar den schweren Cologneduft an ihm riechen. Und immer noch war da dieser kleine Funke, aber er hatte plötzlich eine ganz andere Bedeutung.

"Mamo..." wisperte ich, meine Lider flatterten benommen. "Du hasst mich nicht?"

Er gluckste und berührte meine Lippen nochmals leicht. "Natürlich nicht, Usako. Ich habe es nie. Ich konnte es nie. Ich hab gedacht, du würdest mich hassen."

Ich lächelte schüchtern. "Das hab ich. Ich dachte, dass ich es täte. Aber dann hab ich dich gesehen. Dein wahres Ich. Und danach konnte ich nicht anders, als mich in dich zu verlieben." Ich legte meine Arme um seinen Nacken, zog in wieder zu mir, und küsste ihn mit aller der Liebe und dem Verlangen, die ich fühlte. Er erwiderte meinen Kuss sofort, liebend, und ich wusste, dass er mein wirkliches Ich auch sehen konnte.

Als wir uns wieder trennten, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen meine. "Ich wette, dass, wenn wir zurückgehen, wird Motoki sein Angebot über einen kostenlosen Schokoladeneisbecher einlösen."

Ich lächelte, während ich die Vorstellung in die Spielhalle zu gehen, Hand in Hand, mit Chiba Mamoru immer mehr mochte. Tokyos begehrtester Mann, aber nun nicht mehr Single. "Worauf warten wir noch?"

Lächelnd legte er einen Arm um meine Schultern und wir gingen los in den Sonnenuntergang.

_The way I know you could._


End file.
